Taste
by cr0wznest
Summary: Brittana. That night I only had one blonde in mind. She was everything I'd been searching for and I was going to make her mine.


**So, this idea is a little Sin City inspired. So if you've seen the movie then you'd know the way I want you to interpret the story when reading. If you haven't seen the film then I'll leave it up to your imagination on how you want to read it haha. But I hope you guys enjoy it, it's dark and vulgar but I enjoyed writing this to say the least.  
>xo julia(cr0wznest)<strong>

* * *

><p>The cold air hit my skin like a thousand knives. I didn't let it get to me though, because I had a plan when I left my house that night.<p>

I made a pit stop. Knocking on my girl Quinn Fabray's door-she was always up for a good fuck.

* * *

><p>"Santana! Santana! Yes!" In the back of my mind I was proud that I could make the slut scream like that. I knew I wasn't the only one though. Quinn got around.<p>

Her tits bobbed over mine and my hand was lazily placed on her waist. After having fucked the girl so many times, it became boring.

I lit up a cigarette while she thrusted faster against me. The girl wasn't terrible, she just wasn't the _one _I wanted.

She was straddling me and although I felt a tingle down below, it wasn't something to celebrate over.

A few minutes later, she was lying next to me. Stroking my shoulder, thinking I was into that shit.

"Fuck off," I muttered.

Quinn frowned and folded her arms. "You know you fucking want me," She hissed.

I turned to her placing a soft kiss on her cheek.

"No, I'm just using you for sex. Which might I say is getting a little dense these days."

Quinn scoffed at my words but I just laughed and butted my cigarette out onto her new silk sheets.

I stood up, my naked body on full display to whoever was outside the building and looking up. I didn't give a fuck, people knew me for being 'out there'.

After putting my clothes back on I slammed the door on my way out before winking at the girl and throwing a few dollars in her direction. I knew that she'd be greatful after I left even though she didn't show it while I was there.

Quinn was desperate like that.

* * *

><p>I pulled out a flask of vodka and continued to walk down the cold streets of San Fransisco.<p>

What I wanted was only a few blocks away, but ofcourse I was stopped by a few drunken boys wanting to have a grope of my tits.

"Lopez, you look like a camel lost in the antarctic."

I sneered at the boy's words. I had only moved to San Fran last year and already everyone in town knew who I was. I was wanted and drooled over. But by all the wrong kind of people.

"You still look like shit Noah," I replied bluntly, licking my lips hoping to get a rise out of the boy.

He stepped closer and I backed away. I had places to be and I wasn't about to waste my time on some nobody with enough arrogance to work at Vogue.

Him and his friends brushed past and laughed. I could care less at there thoughts, obviously they wanted me, but they knew they couldn't touch me.

* * *

><p>I turned a streen corner and the street light above me flickered on an off.<p>

Next thing I knew I was approached once again. A man with black hair down to his shoulders was driving slowly beside me.

"Get in the car baby," He demanded. He didn't even have to yell the words and I could still sense the desperation in his voice.

"Karofsky, you know that you can never have me."

I winked at him before taking a few steps forward. He pushed down on the exellerator and continued driving beside me.

Fuck this boy was persistant.

He pulled a gun out and held it straight towards my face. I could see his hand shake a little while holding the pistol. I walked towards the gun with confidence, so the boy knew I meant business.

"If I'm dead how will you spend a night with me?" My voice was sweet and flirtacious. It caused the boy to lower the gun and cower his head.

"You're a handful Santana Lopez." His voice was overshadowed by the strong wind. Luckily he drove off and I didn't have to reply.

* * *

><p>I took a few more long strides down the empty sidewalk and finally made it to my destination.<p>

A familiar face was having a cigarette near the steps. He was dressed in a classy suit and wore a neon pink bow tie which almost made me lose my vision.

"Kurt Hummel at a straight bar, I thought I'd never see the day."

The boy smirked at me before throwing his smoke away into a puddle. The sound of the cigarette hitting the water made my bladder tingle a little. I knew I couldn't stay out there with the boy long or my underwear would be soaked with piss.

"I'm guessing you're here to see her?" Kurt knew my answer but I still replied.

"Ofcourse, why else would I be here?"

The boy rolled his eyes before reaching out his arm. I linked mine with his and we walked up the steps into the club.

The room was filled with smoke. Lights were coming from every direction and it fucking hurt to look up.

"I'll be back." Kurt took a seat at the bar while I excused myself to the bathroom.

My hands rested on either side of the nasty, blood filled sink. The sight didn't make me want to look away though, I had seen worse.

All of a sudden there was a cold breath against my neck. I looked up at the mirror to see a short brunette standing behind me.

"You up for a quick fuck?" She asked.

I turned to face the girl. Her lips instantly caught my eye. They were bright red and full and instead of leaning in, I resisted.

"Quinn's available for that Rachel," I replied sweetly.

Rachel began to blush and tried to hide it. But I could see the enormous pink circles that grew on her cheeks.

She wanted Quinn but never admitted it. They were good for eachother though. Both addicted to sex and horny as hell.

"I'll see you around," Rachel whispered before strutting out of the bathroom.

I caught a glimpse her sweet ass and laughed to myself.

I used to be so heavily addicted to sex like her and Quinn. We'd even engage in a threesome now and then.

That was when I first moved to San Fransisco and didn't really know my way around. They showed me.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and remembered I was here for a reason.

* * *

><p>Kurt was flirting with the bartender who was clearly straight.<p>

The boy had stubble covering his cheeks and neck and spoke with a husky tone. Most girls fell for Finn Hudson, but I couldn't stand his charm.

I ordered my usual; whiskey. Finn filled my flask up with the liquor and suddenly the lights turned dim.

Cheers echoed through the room and at that moment I knew. She was there.

I grabbed my flask and headed towards an empty seat in perfect view of the stage. As soon as my ass his the seat, slow music began to hum through the speakers.

The blonde stood with her back facing me. Her figure was fucking flawless. Everyone was in awe.

The room became silent as the blonde sensually moved around the stage. Her dancing was fluent and sexy. I couldn't look away.

Her legs were endless and oiled up, leaving them shining under the spotlight. Her hair reached her full ass and her back was bare. The slowness of her movements allowed me to soak up the moment. I became flustered just by watching her dance, god knows what I would feel if we were making love in my bed.

That's what it would be; making love. I fucked around with girls but I knew if I ever had a chance with her, it would be different.

We had become friends after sharing a cab one night. She looked me in the eye and I was drawn in like a lion going after its prey. Only I wouldn't eat her whole, I'd take my time. I'd kiss every portion of her skin until she fell limp. Even then I wouldn't be able to stop myself.

Over a few weeks I had seen her around and associated with her just like everyone else did. She was closed off like a lonely book in the corner of a state library. I wanted so bad to tell her how much I wanted, no needed, her.

I realized my fantasies had clouded my mind and she had finished her routine. Men whistled while I stared up at her. She looked back at me for a moment and I could tell she longed for me just as much as I longed for her.

* * *

><p>Minutes passed and she hadn't reappeared from backstage. The crowds of drunken men began to leave and I sat at my table praying she would show her gorgeous face again.<p>

Those blue eyes, _fuck those blue eyes. _They were part of the reason I fell for her. Those eyes spoke to me and showed a hint of loneliness. I wanted to cure that for her and I knew I could, if she had just come out from behind the large curtain.

Finn had left the bar to go backstage and when he returned, he approached me holding a note.

I nodded in thanks before he walked away.

I unfolded the small, crinkled piece of paper and a small smirk crept on my face.

_Party at my house, be there._

_xxx Brittany._

* * *

><p>I caught a cab to Brittany's and was amoungst a few drunken men and oiled up dancers, who were yelling slurred words on the street.<p>

I pushed my way past their sweaty bodies and headed inside. The living room was buzzing with loud music and hundreds of people danced furociously to the beat.

I stared past the crowds and there she was. She had changed into a long red dress which once again allowed her back to be seen by the world.

She didn't turn around when she heard me open the sliding door to the balcony. She was staring out into the wind, thinking.

I stood a good distance away from her for a few moments, captivated by her figure. Her blonde locks were pushed to one side and her ass looked so tempting. I had to stop myself from laying one on her then and there. She was so _fucking _tempting.

She rubbed her hands down her sides softly, teasing me.

I walked forward and slid two of my fingers up her back. Feeling her skin left me breathless.

The girl seemed sad for some reason that I didn't know why. I could tell because as I touched her she inhaled quick breaths. Almost as if she didn't want me to see her cry. Maybe her lonliness had really gotten to her. Maybe me paying this much genuine attention to her was the reason she was sad. She thought she didn't deserve it.

A door slamming from inside distracted me for a moment, and I turned around. The whole party had moved to the streets.

We were alone, finally.

Brittany turned around and looked me dead in the eyes.

"Hey." Her voice was so sensual and sweet that I couldn't help but feel a wetness down below.

My eyes flickered down to her lips, which she was licking and biting on. Almost as if she were getting them ready for mine.

I slid my fingers from her wrist all the way up to her neck. Brittany closed her eyes at the contact and tilted her head back. Her neck was ready for my lips.

I leaned in kissing her skin softly. I heard her breathing pick up and at that point I started licking up her neck.

Her eyes then opened and she pulled my head back up to face hers.

"We've known eachother for a while Santana," She began. "And I've wanted you ever since."

My heart started pounding and I wanted so much to just slam my fist against my chest to make it stop. Nobody had made me feel like Brittany did and it hurt so fucking bad.

"Baby," I whispered stepping closer. "I'm all yours."

I pressed my lips against hers firmly, hearing her whimper with pleasure at the contact. My hands trailed up her thigh and rested on her hips. She grabbed my breasts and pushed hard on them, causing me to whimper a little.

* * *

><p>Before I knew it our bodies were pressed up against eachothers. She was naked beneath me and I was able to gaze at her stunning body which still shined from the oil.<p>

She rolled me over on the bed so now she was on top. She flicked her tongue along my lips and I smirked back at her.

When she proceeded to lick lower down my body I tangled my fingers through her hair. Pulling at the strands of blonde locks aroused Brittany and she got distracted from what she was doing.

Finally I felt her mouth against my folds. She was a fucking professional. But everyone knew she was the city's virgin.

Brittany was only 18 and I had recently celebrated my 24th birthday.

_"Fuck it," _I thought. It was legal and it felt so damn good.

I enjoyed the fact Brittany didn't get around like Quinn and Rachel. Those sluts fucked around so much and still never managed to make me climax.

I felt Brittany's fingers plunge deep inside me and suddenly my whole body became numb. My legs shook and my spine tingled.

Finally with one last push inside me, Brittany flicked her tongue against my clit and I came.

Brittany's giggle made me weak. Her smile, her eyes, her everything. It warmed me.

She crawled back up my body and kissed my lips softly. The girl teased me more by licking her two fingers that were only just inside of me.

My breathing relaxed, my whole body relaxed and she fell ontop of me. I wrapped both my arms around her naked body and held her close. Telling her over and over that I never wanted to let her go.

The night was quiet and the streets were deserted by the the time I finished making love with Brittany. I didn't expect to get interrupted, but in a city like San Fransisco-expect the unexpected.

3 masked men stormed inside the room. They each held a pistol and pointed it in Brittany's direction.

I flung my body over hers as I heard the gun fire.

Birds flew out of there nests, leaves fell from the trees and I lay bleeding in my lovers arms.

The men had dissapeared when they heard sirens. The sirens that I could barely decipher.

All I saw were Brittany's crystal blue eyes staring down at me. She held a towel over my wound and repeated for me to hold on.

I could feel myself slipping away, slipping into a dark place.

"Hold on!" Brittany yelled.

Her voice was now faint and my eyes slowly began to close. I managed to let out a few last words before finally falling into a never ending sleep.

"It was always you."

Brittany's tears fell on my ice cold body. She held my head up to her chest and kissed my lips hoping that would awaken me.

She then saw the silver pistol lying on the floor below. One of the men must have dropped in a desperate rush to flee.

"You're all I wanted," Brittany whispered under her breath.

She then held the pistol against her head and pulled the trigger.


End file.
